kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Tong Fo
|gender= Male |image= |television= Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness |voice= IMDb.com - Jeff Bennett |appearance= Light tan fur with large amber eyes |combat= Unspecified |fate= Broke out of prison and found the war hammer, but was stopped and defeated by Po ("Jailhouse Panda") Temporarily captured Shifu, but was soon defeated by Po, Shifu, and Shirong ("Father Crime") }} Tong Fo is a character in the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. He is a notorious criminal who sought to break out of Chorh-Gom Prison and reclaim the war hammer he stole and hid away years ago. His first appearance was in "Jailhouse Panda," in which Po's undercover mission helped Tong Fo escape and recover the hammer. Biography Beginnings Tong Fo was known for once wielding the Sacred War Hammer of Lei Lang and causing great widespread destruction throughout with it. He was imprisoned and eventually put into Chorh-Gom Prison, but before taken, he made a replica of the hammer and hid the real one in Camelback Mountain, keeping its whereabouts a secret, with the fake copy eventually finding its way at the Jade Palace. In Legends of Awesomeness In "Jailhouse Panda," Po met Tong Fo in prison while he was in disguise as the criminal goat Sheng. As Sheng, Po tried to get information from Tong Fo about the location of the real Sacred War Hammer of Lei Lang, and attempted to get into his good graces and become his partner. At first glance, Tong Fo was quick to discern the lack of subtlety, finesse, and cunning from him, but Tong Fo came to trust "Sheng". He admired his craft in seeming to be exceptionally good at lying after he was told he was really the Dragon Warrior in disguise (believing this to be a lie). He shared the secret that the hammer was hidden in Camelback Mountain, and that he was breaking out of jail, along with his minions, the Croc Bandits. But after he realized that "Sheng" had not been lying, as he witnessed him fighting off the Croc Bandits who had attacked him, Tong Fo saw he was indeed the Dragon Warrior, but wasn't angry or panicked at this. He quickly turned on Po and took his shift stone, using it to transform into a Chorh-Gom guard, and he locked Po in a cell with no way of turning back to his true form. With that, Tong Fo easily walked out of the prison and fled. Tong Fo, still in disguise, eventually found Camelback Mountain, but he was confronted by Po, who attempted to stop him. Tigress and Monkey had arrived as well, and recognizing "Sheng" as an escaped criminal, attacked Po unknowingly, which gave Tong Fo time to fetch the hammer. He did so, but was engaged in a battle as the Croc Bandits arrived, and after Po's true identity was revealed to Tigress and Monkey. The war hammer slipped from one place to another, until Po delivered a kick to Tong Fo, preventing him from effectively using the weapon, and it fell into the grasp of one of the crocodile bandits. Tong Fo ordered the small crocodile to annihilate Po and the others, but was taken by surprise as the bandit was revealed to be Shifu using another shift stone. With his plans failed and him beaten, Tong Fo was tied up with the Croc Bandits, and likely sent back to Chorh-Gom Prison, with the real war hammer returned to the Jade Palace. Tong Fo also made an appearance in "Father Crime," alongside Fung and the Croc Bandits. Personality Tong Fo has been described as diabolical and evil, despite his misleading looks. He can be socially awkward at times, often pausing and emphasizing words that aren't usually emphasized, or staring long at others with his enormous eyes. He can also be unpredictable, such as when he showed he was impressed with Po's less-than-convincing act as a criminal and his true identity rather than being angry, and when he threw a table aside after Po walked away, only to pleasantly tell him to hurry back for dessert. He is also conniving and ruthless, leaving Po to rot in jail as he planned ahead to retake the Sacred War Hammer of Lei Lang and use it to once again wreak destruction. He is very intelligent and incredibly calm, and known to be a criminal mastermind. Fighting Style He's a skilled Kung Fu warrior. He held his own again Shifu and Shirong. Relationships Fung and the Croc Bandits Tong Fo seemed to use the Croc Bandits as his lackeys, being the "brains of the outfit", and showed little patience for the their harebrained behavior while acting as their boss. Po Tong Fo was first unimpressed by Po's lack of "subtlety, finesse, and cunning", and quickly sprung to attack him for being a "bad criminal". He later came to admire him for what he thought was a gift for deception when Po told him the truth, which he thought was a lie. Tong Fo struck conversations with Po, his mannerisms and behavior making the disguised panda uncomfortable in some instances (such as when Tong Fo stared at him extremely closely), but Po was able to make Tong Fo trust him enough to tell him the location of the Sacred War Hammer of Lei Lang. But after Tong Fo discovered who Po was, he turned on him and left him in prison as he escaped, and the two later fought over the war hammer, with Po eventually defeating Tong Fo. Clothing/Outfit Tong Fo has only been seen wearing blue pants. Gallery TONG_FO.jpg 0-230429343543.jpg Tong-Fo-and-Po-LOA.png 349.png 1571_x_1049px.png Tong_fo_and_master_po_face-to-face.png|Tong Fo face-to-face with Po View more... Quotes References Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Minor Characters